A typical slot machine has a height of between 1 and 1.5 meters. Typically, the casino provides a platform for a slot machine to raise the machine up to a convenient level for the average player. The platform is typically wood laminated with a plastic material. This platform typically has a hole to allow electrical cables to extend from the slot machine, into the hollow platform, and to a conduit running through the casino. These platforms typically also have within them a receptacle for coins diverted from the slot machine's coin hopper when the hopper is full. The diverted coins pass through a coin drainage hole in the bottom of the slot machine that aligns with a coin drainage hole in the platform leading to the receptacle.
The slot machines must be securely fastened to the platform. The typical method for mounting a slot machine on the platform is to carefully place the slot machine on the platform, then affix the base of the slot machine to the platform using screws, where the heads of the screws are accessed by the installer reaching into the slot machine. Typically, four screws are needed to prevent the slot machine from tipping and to prevent rotation of the slot machine on the platform. Accessing and tightening the screws are difficult. It is also difficult to position the extremely heavy slot machine accurately on the platform. The same installation process needs to be done when the installed slot machine is replaced with a different slot machine.
Accordingly such mounting is difficult, time-consuming, and a distraction to players in the area.